trolltallybrocopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pieper Longus
> Enter Name Your name is Pieper Longus and you are probably the chillest motherfucker the world has ever seen. Okay, that probably isn't true, there are plenty of people that are more chill than you. You don't mind, though, you've never been the jealous type. > Entertain The Reader Most people are entertained just by watching you do your thing, so you just walk over to a wall and start drawing incredibly intricate line patterns in rainbow colors. > Examine Interests Your interests are fairly normal, or at least you like to think so. You enjoy hanging out with people, especially your auspitice, Plumia. Well, she's mostly your auspitice. She's also your best friend. You spend a lot of time playing video games and watching TV together, which is always nice, and she makes sure you don't go too long without visiting your hive. You also enjoy art... well, to a certain degree it can be called art. You enjoy ravaging innocent walls with packs of sharpies, creating ridiculously intricate and mind-bending patterns that some people really enjoy looking at... and some people try to erase. You don't like that so much, but most of the time you don't argue. You are also a dedicated listener to Dub Step. Your facination with it is fairly strange... you suppose the patterns of base and drum are the musical equivalent to your art, so you find it facinating. You frequently listen to it with your best friend, glad that you know someone else who enjoys it. You also have an incredibly dangerous love of heights. You enjoy climbing things and getting as high up as possible, loving the feeling of vertigo you get when you get to the very top. This love of climbing has made you very good at moving very quickly. Some people would call this Parkour... until they saw you do it. It's really more of an abstract shuffling. No technique at all. > Allocate Strife Specibus You use pipeKind, although you don't use it quite the same way as Plumia. She uses lengths of piping... you use a tobacco pipe. That isn't the only thing you use it to smoke, of course... but it isn't any good for combat. If anyone were to force you into combat, you'd probably run away. You are very good at running and climbing, and most trolls won't climb up their hive juste to smack you a few more times. > Examine Fetch Modus Your Fetch Modus is set to TATTOO. You have a set of six cards, and you can captchalogue items without any hassle. Every full card creates a tattoo somewhere on your body, however. If you wish to retrieve the item, you have to touch the appropriate tattoo and say the name of the stored object aloud. This would normally be a fairly simple process, but your tendancy to draw on your own skin makes it difficult to tell the difference between stored items and your own random patterns. > Examine Social Life Plumia - She is your best friend, and your Auspitice... kind of... mostly... it gets a little bit complicated. You don't ever worry about this, however. She makes sure you don't go too long between trips to your hive, and when you flip your shit she keeps you from getting into trouble you can't handle. It'd almost be a pale relationship if you ever actually did anything for her, but you really don't. She doesn't seem to mind. > Art Dump Ahoy PieperLongus.jpg|Pieper grinning like an idiot and looking absolutely terrifying. By PD.